


Dance

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8/14/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8/14/02

"You can't dance to it." Pacey sank down on the cold metal bench, copying Joey's posture - slumped shoulders, elbow on his knee, chin on his fist. "I mean, someone with a modicum of talent probably could but youyou can't dance to it."

"Go away, lamebrain." 

"Truly, Joey, you wound me as no other can." He stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout for a few minutes, letting it slide into a knowing smirk. "So, how long you gonna watch 'em?" 

"Who?" 

"Whoever it is you're eyeing with such keen interest. I'd guess Dawson, but he's nowhere around." He looked at her intently. "Why's that, do you think?" 

"I imagine he's off with Miss New York, rushing headlong into losing his virginity to the big city girl." 

"Me-ow." Pacey purred softly. "Not that it bothers you, of course." 

"Of course." 

"Liar." 

"Go away." 

He thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "Nope." He turned his attention back to the group gathered in the field. "What exactly are we watching?" 

"Cultural fair practice." She pointed to one small group. "They're doing a traditional dance from Japan. Those guys over there are doing one from Africa." The loud pounding rhythm of a drumbeat started echoing through the bleachers. "It's pretty interesting." 

"Yeah. But why is it even remotely of interest to you?" 

"It's something different." 

He nodded and leaned back, resting his elbows on the smooth metal of the bleacher behind him. "He doesn't love her, you know." 

"He thinks he does." 

"He's infatuated. Besides, you know him. Drama and romance. If a woman walks into your life in a dramatic fashion, you're fated to be lovers, forever more." 

"And if a woman gets introduced to you by your parents?" 

"Well, she's probably doomed to be the best friend for all eternity, caught up in whatever whirlwind of emotion our vaunted hero might be entangled in." 

"Great." 

"Hey," Pacey shrugged. "Beats my role. I get to play the goofy sidekick. The one who falls down wells and has to be rescued." 

"You're Sallah to his Indiana Jones?" 

"Better than being the guy at the beginning? The one who double crosses him and gets an arrow through the forehead as repayment, don't you think?" 

"I don't see you as the double crossing type, Pacey." 

"No?" His expression grew contemplative. "I think I could be." 

"You're too good. Too nice." 

He watched the dance for a while, noting the aggression in it. "What's it about?" 

"It's called 'Theft of heart'. I think it's about one guy stealing another's girl." 

"Story for the ages." Pacey stood up and brushed off his shorts. "C'mon, Potter. I'll walk you home." 

"Is that what the sidekick does for the best friend?" 

"At least until the hero notices her." 

She sighed and was silent for a moment. "When does that happen?" 

Pacey shrugged and kept walking. "According to the movies? The minute the sidekick falls in love with her." 

"At least we know that'll never happen to us." 

He looked at her for a long moment, smiling slightly. "Thank God, huh?"


End file.
